One Last Party
by ninjaturtlefinatic
Summary: The ninja relax together and celebrate a birthday before their year long journey to search for Wu


**This****_fic is pretty self-indulgent and has lots of my head canons concerning the ninja's ages and height. I wrote this for the pure purpose of fluff and because I had this idea and wanted to put it into a story. _**

**_It takes place after HoT and Decoded but before SoG. Basically right before the ninja leave for their year long search for Wu._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if you do, please leave a review. It gives me motivation to keep writing._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Ninjago_**

* * *

"_Happy Birthday dear Nya, Happy Birthday to you!"_

The traditional birthday song was sung loudly, proudly, and very much out of tune, by the over-joyed occupants of the Destiny's Bounty. Loud cheers and 'Happy Birthday Nya' followed shortly after the singing.

One of the team's youngest was turning another year older and her surrogate siblings, the older and one younger, were making sure she felt absolutely special on her special day.

Besides, a little fun was sorely needed after all that had transpired a couple days earlier.

It had been only two weeks since Nya and Kai's battle with Krux and Acronix and Wu's subsequent disappearance right after. The search for their Sensei had started immediately after and continued almost non-stop since. They had searched just about all of Ninjago City by now and they were all reluctant to stop, especially Nya, as she didn't want to be the reason they stopped their search — although the others shot down that idea real quick — but it was Lloyd who ultimately instigated they settle down for a day and celebrate Nya's day.

And on top of everything else, only two days after Wu disappeared, their whole 'Ninjigma Fiasco', as Jay was now calling it, with Zane's Overlord virus happened.

Let's just say it had been a pretty eventful few weeks.

So hence, the ninja, adorned with party hats, were enjoying a nice evening of fun and relaxation.

"Heh, thanks guys," Nya perked up as the clapping and cheering died down, "but all this really wasn't necessary."

Zane and the guys had gone all out on her cake, well, except Cole. (He wasn't allowed in the kitchen. He originally was supposed to be helping out after he very adamantly insisted his cooking skills had improved, until he almost put salt instead of sugar into the batter. ) The cake was three tiers high, flavored strawberry and vanilla with buttercream frosting, Nya's favorite (information via Jay). The cake itself was taller than her while sitting on the table and she had to stand on her tip-toes just to blow out the candles.

"Of course it was, Nya! What are you talking about, we'd do anything for you! _I personally _wanted to go bigger. I was planning bazookas, fireworks, explo-!" Jay was cut off by Cole clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Alright, Zap-Trap. We get it. You love her and would go to the ends of the earth for her." Cole laughed and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Nya stifled her laugh and patted Jay on the back as he huffed.

Kai laughed, "But seriously, don't worry about it sis'. Besides, it's the big 1, 7! How cool is that!" He wrapped his arm around his little sister's neck, ruffling her hair, earning complaints from Nya. "My baby sister's really growing up!"

Nya freed herself from Kai's hold and playfully punched him. "Kai, you're literally 18 for another couple months, we're only two years apart, and I am not a baby anymore."

Kai punched her back harder. "I know, 'Miss I'm all grown up'." He laughed and Nya just shook her head.

"I shall get the knife and cut the cake." Zane smiled at the two squabbling siblings and retrieved a knife and forks for everyone

"Well, I guess I really am the youngest now." Lloyd sighed comically and he crossed his arms as Zane handed him a piece of cake and a fork. "Zane, Cole, and Kai will be 19 soon, Jay's almost 18, Nya turned 17 today, and I'm still 16 for another month!"

"Sorry about that, Small-fry." Nya leaned on Lloyd's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "You'll get there eventually."

"At least you're not the shortest." Kai chuckled and punched Jay in the arm.

Jay scoffed in a very offended manner, "Ugh! I'll have you know, I grew some more! I'm not that small!" Jay pouted as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, you're so intimidating. Here we have Jay Walker! A whole 5 feet 3 inches and a whopping 110 pounds!" Kai shouted out from his hands dramatically. Jay rolled his eyes as Zane chuckled and Cole and Lloyd were practically on the floor laughing.

"5'4", actually." Jay corrected crossing his arms.

"Alright alright." Nya spoke up as she was trying to contain her laughter. "Leave 'em alone, let's just enjoy the cake." Nya kissed Jay's cheek as he stuck his tongue out at the others and muttered a 'Thank you Nya'. "Besides," She took a bite of her cake, "I like bending down to kiss you." Laughter then erupted amongst everyone except Jay, who mumbled, "taller by two inches" and stabbed his piece of cake and started grumpily eating.

As Zane was passing out cake to everyone, a string of banter and small talk started up. They all sat around the table chatting and laughing, just enjoying each other's company.

Around the table, Nya sat at the head with Jay to her right and Cole on his right, Kai was next to Nya on her left and Lloyd was next to him with Zane at the other end of the table.

"Mmmm! Zane you amaze me with your cake every time! It's seriously the best in all of Ninjago!" Cole smiled, happily stuffing his face with a third slice of cake.

Zane smiled and nodded his head politely.

"I just wish Sensei were here to enjoy this with us." Lloyd brought up and the mood at the table turned solemn.

"Speaking of which," Lloyd spoke up again, "I think it's time we broaden our search." He stood up and the others attentively listened. "We've covered all of Ninjago City, I think it's time to move to other places."

"But Lloyd, it would take forever to search all of Ninjago." Kai perked up, pushing his empty plate away.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that." Lloyd scratched the back of his head. "I think we should split up to cover more ground."

Cole spoke up, "But these trips could last weeks, maybe even months at a time!"

"I was getting to that too, I don't know how long we'd be separated, it could very well be months before we see each other again, but we've already searched everywhere for Wu nearby, and I won't give up, at least not until we've looked all across Ninjago for him. He never gave up on any of us, and we're not giving up on him."

The others looked down in thought. Lloyd was right. They'd have a better chance at finding Wu split up, but, they'd always done everything as a team. Splitting up sure, but for months at a time?!

Nya was the first to comment. "I can head West. I've been investigating an illegal slave trade operation that's been circulating recently and I could search there while I check it out."

"I could go East towards Stiix. They've been having serious crime issues lately, who's to say we can't help other cities while searching." Kai announced as he stood up.

"I'll go with you," Zane stood up too, "you might need some backup. After all, two is better than one." Kai nodded and smiled.

"And Jay and I can head North. There's plenty of villages and old Temples to investigate. A couple of leads have popped up recently. Someone's bound to know something." Cole volunteered and Jay nodded in agreement.

"Alright, and I'll stay here. Someone has to look after the city while the ninja are gone."

"Wow, so we're actually going through with this. When do we leave?" Jay asked, still comprehending everything.

"As soon as possible, tomorrow even. We _need _to find Wu."

"So, I guess we should start packing then." Kai sighed.

"No, no. We'll pack later. Right now, we're celebrating someone on their special day." Lloyd turned to Nya and she smiled. "Now is this a party or what?"

Cheers started up again and Nya blushed from the attention. They moved to the common room as Kai started the music.

—

"Man, what a party, that was so much fun!" Jay cheered as he and Nya picked up trash on the table.

Nya was chuckling as Jay ranted on and on about their festivities earlier that night. Said festivities included throwing a pie in Cole's face (Jay's idea), a game of Truth or Dare, board games, and opening presents. The presents Nya got included new automobile parts from Zane, a spear with her name engraved into it from Kai and Lloyd, a gift card to her favorite ice cream shop from Cole, and a silver bracelet reading 'Water Lily' in blue from Jay.

The whole night had left them all exhausted but also relaxed. It had been a while since they were able to just kick back. Cole was currently passed out, upside down on the chair in the living room, snoring loudly. Kai was in a similar position on the couch with a throw pillow covering his eyes. Lloyd was lying on his stomach on the floor, also passed out, and Zane was sleeping peacefully on the opposite end of the couch as Kai. So the two remaining conscious ninja were left to clean up.

It was a pretty funny scene, Nya had to admit, and Jay had very proudly proclaimed that he was taking pictures and making it the next Christmas card.

At some point, Nya stopped listening to Jay. Jay talking about Christmas had her thinking.

They may not see each other by Christmas. They may not see each other until next Christmas. They may not even see each other until after that. There really was no telling how long they'd be gone.

Even Stiix, the closest place their team would travel, was a four day trip, and the village she intended to investigate, was over a week's journey. Not to mention the Northern villages Jay and Cole we're headed to, the closest one was a two week trip.

It would be months before their family would be reunited. Months without hearing Jay and Cole's banter, well they would hear each other—a lot of each other, but the others wouldn't, months without family dinners, months without fighting as a team.

Months, on their own.

Nya got so lost in thought, she didn't notice her boyfriend was talking to he and expecting an answer.

"Nya, Nya. Nya!" Jay waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Are you okay? You've been kinda spacy all night. It's your birthday, you're suppose to enjoy yourself!" Jay gave her one of his signature dorky smiles and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, I know. Just, thinking about stuff." She sighed as she put the broom she was sweeping with down and sat on the ottoman across from her snoring brother. "It's gonna be weird not fighting as a team."

Jay sighed too and sat down next to her. "Yeah, I hear ya." He tossed the trash bag he was filling up by the door to be thrown out tomorrow. "I'm really gonna miss you guys, my girlfriend especially." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"I'll miss you too, so much." She squeezed his hand and looked back at the floor.

"It's gonna be a long trip, and with Cole. Don't get me wrong, spending time with my best friend is gonna be awesome but what if something happens to one of us, what if someone doesn't come back home! What if it's you! Oh my gosh! What if it's me! Oh no, I lost you once, I won't lose you again. But what if it's Cole, then it would be my fault because I'm suppose to have his back! What if, what if-" Nya interrupted him.

"Jay, calm down. You need to breathe. Oxygen is kind of important." She rubbed circles on his back as he took deep breaths.

"Heh heh, sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I kinda freaked a little."

"A little?" Nya smiled. "But I'm sure we'll be fine. We always are. Yeah, we'll be on our own, but this way we have a better chance at finding Wu. We'll be able to cover way more ground while still helping people."

"Yeah, you're right." Jay sighed a deep sigh. "You really think we'll find him?"

"I know we will. He would do the same for any of us."

"Heh, he did do the same for us. I mean look at me, I was some poor little junkyard kid with no future until Sensei found me. It's time I returned the favor."

Nya smiled and placed a hand on his back. He looked at her and she kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and after a while, they both pulled away. He sighed dreamily which caused Nya to chuckle.

"Ah, I'll miss that most of all." Just as Jay was about to go in for another kiss, he was knocked off the ottoman by a projectile pillow. The couple turned their attention to the direction the pillow came flying from to see a grumbling Kai.

"Can you two make out somewhere else? Some of us are trying to sleep. Jeez, get a room already! How long have you been together?!" Complaints started among the now awoken ninja and Jay smiled, clearly embarrassed, from the floor where he was knocked to and Nya laughed.

"We should move to our room anyway, it's getting late." Zane suggested, getting up from his sleeping position. Lloyd grumbled as he grabbed the blanket he was using and got up from the floor, already making his way to their shared cabin.

Kai followed suit and knocked Cole off the chair when he passed by. "Time for bed, Boulder-Brain." Cole yelped falling out of the chair and Kai snickered.

Cole followed the others rubbing his eyes and looked back to Jay and Nya who were still sitting on the ottoman. "You lovebirds coming?"

Jay rolled his eyes but responded, "We'll be there in a sec." Cole shrugged and yawned making his way to bed.

Jay pecked Nya on the lips one more time as he grabbed her hand and they both headed to bed.

By the time Jay got to their cabin, the others were already dressed in their appropriately color-coordinated pajamas (which Jay thought would be fitting and the others didn't seem to mind so they went with it) and in bed. He dressed in his signature blue ones, kissed Nya good-night one more time (not missing Kai's sarcastic 'really?') and hopped into his own bed.

He easily fell into a restful sleep listening to the soft snores of his teammates.

—

Lloyd was the first up the next morning. He dangled his feet over the edge of his bunk as the sun shown through the window of their shared quarters.

The clock read 6:00 a.m., and deciding he'd better get up to start getting ready to avoid the usual hustle and bustle, Lloyd made his way over to the dresser to put on his casual clothes before everyone headed out.

He quickly changed into his clothes but not without dropping a few things and making noise. With lots on his mind, he wasn't exactly focused at the moment. He grumbled as he fiddled with Kai's several bottles of hair gel that had dropped off their shared dresser.

"You always this loud in the morning, kid?" Lloyd turned around to see Cole rubbing his eyes sleepily and smiling.

"Not usually." Lloyd responded truthfully, picking up the last bottle of 'Spiky Stuff' hair gel.

"Lloyd, you don't have to worry about us, we'll be fine. Jay and I will watch each other's backs and the same with Kai and Zane." Cole made his way over to Lloyd and placed an arm on his little brother's shoulder. "And I know we both know Nya is perfectly capable on her own. She'll probably kick more butt than all of us combined."

Lloyd laughed. "Yeah you're right." He walked over to the window in the room and opened the clasp to feel the fresh morning air. "I shouldn't worry too much."

"You got that right!" The green and black ninja turned to see the the others waking up and getting out of their beds to join the two. Kai, who was almost unrecognizable with his hair messed up from sleeping, was the one who made the comment

Jay, Zane, and Nya joined the others at the window and Jay snickered out a 'Bed-head' at Kai before the latter punched him.

"That's a beautiful sun-rise." Nya pointed out as she leaned on Jay's shoulder.

"Indeed." Zane added.

"I'm really gonna miss this. Us hanging out together." Cole sighed.

"Yeah," Lloyd suddenly perked up, realizing something, "hey guys!" They all turned to him. "I have something to give you all before you go."

The ninja got dressed and followed Lloyd to Wu's room. They stood confused when he handed them all a box with their names on it.

"I was looking through his room for sentimental purposes and found these on his desk. They came with a note too. It says 'For my ninja. For a time when I am no longer there to guide them. May these new robes and symbols guide them on their journeys without me. -Sensei Wu'"

The others stood agape for a second, trying to process everything. Jay was the first to open his box and he gasped very loudly at his new gi.

"Woah guys! These new threads are awesome! And look! New symbols! It says lightning!"

The others opened their boxes too and their reactions were similar. They all tried theirs on and admired them in the mirror.

"These really are awesome!" Cole chirped, looking over his new gi.

"Very cool!" Zane laughed, admiring his as well.

"Well, I guess it's time to get ready." Kai suggested and everyone agreed.

It didn't take them long. Packing only essentials because they didn't need to carry suitcases on their long travels.

Once all packed, they met up on the deck of the Bounty for good-byes.

Nya landed the on a hill in an area just next to Ninjago City. Since they couldn't summon their dragons, they would be on foot the whole time.

They'd found out a couple days ago that they couldn't spark their dragons. Kai found out the hard way. They didn't know whether it was from the grief, maybe it was making them loose their focus or if it was something else. But they would manage, dragons or no dragons, their search would continue.

"So," Lloyd solemnly said, "guess this is good-bye for now. Remember, stay safe, Zane and Kai, Jay and Cole, look out for each other, and keep your ear communicator online at all times. And don't forget, three beeps for an emergency and we'll all be there as fast as possible." Everyone nodded and they all hugged each other individually.

"Don't forget about me!" Jay pleaded as he tightly hugged Nya.

"How and why would I forget my boyfriend?" She smiled. "Don't worry I won't. I'll wear your bracelet everyday. Promise." Jay smiled as they pulled away and kissed one last time before Jay joined Cole.

Cole wrapped his arm around Jay in a half-hug, "You ready, dude?"

"Yeah, we better get started."

"You ready, Frosty?" Kai asked Zane who was pulling away from Lloyd.

"All set, Kai." Zane have a thumbs up.

Kai hugged Nya one last time and she greatly returned it. "Happy birthday, sis'. Stay safe out there."

"I will, don't worry."

"Oh! One more thing before we leave!" Jay yelled.

They all nodded and lined up in front of Lloyd who was confused.

They bowed in unison and said, "Good luck, Master Lloyd."

When they rose, Lloyd was speechless. This was really the first time they had all called him Master. While yes, he was training to become one, he didn't think he deserved the title yet.

"Don't worry, Green Bean. We'll be fine. The Green Ninja will keep the city safe. No doubt about it." Kai said and squeezed Lloyd's shoulder.

The ninja pulled in for one last group hug and they were off on their way.

Cole and Jay going North. Kai and Zane, East, and Nya, West.

They would come home soon.

They would find Wu.

They would bring him home.

And soon enough, their whole family would be together again.


End file.
